<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk Deep Talk by LittlePanduh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158000">Drunk Deep Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePanduh/pseuds/LittlePanduh'>LittlePanduh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Littlepanduh's 365 Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Chill Conversation, Deep Thoughts About Love, F/F, Fluff, but its very "canon divergent", idolverse, playful banter, trust me its cute, you know when you get drunk and get all philosophical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePanduh/pseuds/LittlePanduh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“When was the first time you ever said “I love you” to someone that wasn’t your family, but you meant it?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA &amp; Lee Siyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Littlepanduh's 365 Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk Deep Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>howdy doo~</p><p>You might already know this, but I'm doing this challenge on tumblr where I post something every day. I am failing horribly at my own challenge, but I'm just going to keep going at it until I reach my goal. Usually, the fics I post there never reach AO3 or AFF because they're kinda just random drafts or things I don't really expect people to read. However, I have told myself that whenever a fic reaches 25 notes, I would allow myself to share it on this big platform. </p><p>Anyway, I did some heavy editing, especially since I wrote this almost 11 months ago. Personally, it is really amazing to see how different I am as a writer even now. </p><p>I hope you guys like it! Just some food for thought!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You doing okay?”</p><p>Siyeon looks up and sees Bora sitting next to her.</p><p>“Yeah. Is there a reason not to be?”</p><p>Bora shrugs. “You’re drinking.”</p><p>The younger woman looks at the bottle in her hand and nods. “I haven’t drunk a lot. I just had some tteokbokki and I thought they would taste good together.”</p><p>The elder stuck her hand out. Siyeon passed the bottle to her and she took a swig.</p><p>The two sit in silence, appreciating the skyline from their balcony.</p><p>“Do <em>you</em> have a reason to drink?”</p><p>Bora just shrugs. “It’s the third day of the new decade?”</p><p>Siyeon just nods. After a few seconds, a mischievous smile creeps on her face. “Hey, if I get drunk, are you going to take care of me?”</p><p>Bora glares at the singer. They lock eyes, but when Siyeon creeps closer, Bora just pushes her back. “You’re not going to get drunk with one bottle of soju.”</p><p>Siyeon pours a shot. Before taking it, she winks at Bora, causing the other to groan in disgust. The singer pours another shot and gives it to Bora, which she takes without question.</p><p>Again, the two sit in silence, appreciating the blue-grey hue of the sky that’s swiped over by white clouds. Their background music was the sound of automobiles and neighborhood chatter. The alcohol set in a little, enough for Siyeon to really calm down and start becoming philosophical.</p><p>“<em>Unnie</em>, can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“You’re going to ask me even if I say no.”</p><p>“When was the first time you ever said “I love you” to someone that wasn’t your family, but you meant it?”</p><p>Bora was taken aback by the loaded question. The members have had their fair share of deep conversations, but this atmosphere made it seem out of the blue.</p><p>She admits it was a fair question.</p><p>The dancer leans forward, her elbow on her thigh and her head resting on her fist. She thinks about all the boys she’s dated but realizes that nothing’s ever materialized. Ever since she became an idol, she’s only spent time with friends and the most romantic thing she’s ever done was go on dates.</p><p>It sounds too hard to believe that she hasn’t said those words to anyone, especially at the age of 25, but she doesn’t want to think about it too much.</p><p>“I don’t… actually know. I don’t think I’ve ever said it.” She then turns to Siyeon. “Why are you asking? Are you thinking about dating this year?”</p><p>The wolf rolls her eyes. “It’s just a question, <em>unnie</em>.”</p><p>Bora believes it’s too meaningful of a question for it to be “just a question”. She tries to continue the conversation. “What about you? When was the first time you ever said “I love you” to someone that wasn’t your family, but you meant it?” She tried to copy Siyeon’s slurred words and tone.</p><p>Siyeon just smiles. She answers almost immediately. “I can’t remember.”</p><p>Bora scoffs at the passive answer. “Well, then think about it.” She’s annoyed at the lame answers for such a deep question. </p><p>The two bask in silence again, this time Bora is actually thinking of an answer while she takes another sip. The sky loses its blue color and starts transforming to purple and pink hues with translucent clouds.</p><p>It’s Siyeon who finally speaks up. “I don’t remember the first time that I said it and meant it, but I do remember the first time <em>you</em> said it and it meant a lot to <em>me</em>.”</p><p>Bora is baffled at the response. How could Siyeon remember something that she did, but she couldn’t? And why did it mean a lot to—?</p><p>“Do you remember one of our first showcases as Dreamcatcher? It was in a hall.”</p><p>The older member sits up and turns to the younger one. She’s squinting her eyes trying to remember that specific event. In all honesty, the beginning of their rebrand was filled more with emotions than memories. Siyeon's description wasn’t specific, yet Bora vaguely remembers them busking and performing in a university hall. She doesn't recall saying "I love you" to anyone though. If anything, she was just feeling ambitious and told everyone to do their best. “Sure.”</p><p>“Well, usually for showcases, we just perform and take pictures. We don’t really talk.”</p><p>Bora hums in agreement.</p><p>“Well, during this showcase, our manager told us to say something about the person next to us—like, show off their charms.”</p><p>The memory is becoming a little clearer. She does remember them dancing to the Maroon 5 song which generated a lot of screams.</p><p>“You were next to me so you were complimenting me. You teased me at first, saying I was mischievous and didn’t do my homework when I was attending school, but I was always working hard in the practice rooms and that you hoped people would recognize my diligence and my singing talent.”</p><p>The two just stared at each other. There's a warm feeling from reliving that memory.</p><p>“Then you told me you loved me. Maybe it didn’t mean anything to you. Maybe it was just fanservice… but it meant a lot to me.”</p><p>Bora softens, a smile cracks out of her thinking trance. She roughly, but affectionately pulls Siyeon into her. Siyeon rests her head on Bora’s shoulder and Bora rests her head on Siyeon’s head.</p><p>“I definitely meant it. I couldn’t really express myself well back then because I was so worried about starting over, but we’ve been through a lot together. I was really proud of you then and I’m proud of you now.”</p><p>There's a small chuckle from Siyeon that Bora can feel. “Thanks, Bora-<em>unnie</em>.”</p><p>For the last time, they sit in silence. This time the sky was red and orange. The sun was setting and they were probably going in soon.</p><p>“Do you really not remember the first time you said “I love you”?” After talking about that experience, Bora is now sure that there were other instances amongst the members. However, she can't think of any specific circumstance either. Except for Gahyeon, all the members expressed their love in different manners. Saying or accepting those three words wasn't common and would usually generate some sort of high tension ruckus, playful or not.</p><p>The singer contorts her lips. “I have a recollection of times I’ve said it when we were in the trainees, but I feel like the situation was too playful and the memory is too fuzzy for it to be meaningful. You guys were like family to me, too. Yoohyeon was the youngest sibling and you and Minji-<em>unnie</em> were the parents. Yoobin and Dongdong were like brothers and Gahyeon was the baby sister. We took care of each other and cried together when things get tough. I wasn't just when trainee life got hard. It was school, relationships, and our personal lives.”</p><p>Suddenly, a memory clicks in Bora’s head, causing her to laugh out loud.</p><p>Siyeon sits up. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>Bora tries to stifle her laugh. “I don’t know if this is the first time you said it, but maybe it’s the first time you said it where it made an impact on me.”</p><p>“What is it?” Siyeon was nervous at Bora's reaction. It must've been something embarrassing. She's used to Bora's teasing, but she really doesn't know what to expect when Bora brings up the past.</p><p>“I don’t remember when exactly, but we were still trainees and both in high school.”</p><p>Siyeon cringes at the period in their lives. She wasn’t… the best student, especially having to juggle school and training.</p><p>“There was one particular night. It was a weekday, like a Wednesday or Thursday. Minji was getting out of the shower and both of us were going to bed soon. She came into my room and said she was going to sleep there instead. I automatically knew it was because of you since Yoobin never brings us problems.</p><p>“I walked into your room and your head was on your desk. I was about to ask if you were okay, but you sat up, like really violently, and screamed.” Bora starts chuckling at how absurd this situation was. “I was seriously about to run away because I knew you just needed to cool down or something.”</p><p>Siyeon doesn’t really remember this memory yet. “Then what did you do?”</p><p>“Well you screamed again and then I heard you sniffle." For dramatic effect, Bora reenacts the sniffling, causing Siyeon to pinch her. "You were complaining about a paper you hadn’t started writing yet and it was due in like seven hours. I tried to motivate you to write it, but you said you were tired because we just had a dance rehearsal. I tried to convince you to take an F, but the smart kid in you refused to do it. So we wrote that paper together.”</p><p>Siyeon suddenly remembers that night. She remembers being super stressed out and exhausted at the same time. It was probably the first of many breakdowns she was going to have in life. At this point, she knows where Bora was going with this story and starts laughing, too.</p><p>“I would not have done this for <em>any</em> person, but something about the look in your eyes made me feel the need to help you.” The two were cracking up and Siyeon was starting to cover her mouth. “Seriously, you annoyed me so much when we younger. We were both chaotic, but all the other trainees seemed to like you. You had a good voice that no one could compete with.”</p><p>“<em>Unnie</em>, you were a good dancer.”</p><p>“Okay, but so was Minji and Yoobin. Do you know how hard it was to make myself stand out?” She catches onto what Siyeon was doing. “Anyways—”</p><p>“<em>Unnie</em>, seriously, you don’t have to continue. I remember now.” Siyeon prepares herself another shot. </p><p>Bora continued. “We wrote that paper together. I helped you do some research, but you did all the typing. You cried the entire time." She laughs again. "I was heartbroken at first, but it was kinda funny.” Siyeon was basically trying to grab Bora so she would stop talking. However, Bora held her hands out in defense so she could finish her story. “When we finished the paper, we saw that it was only 2AM and you had like four hours to sleep. You had tears in your eyes and I was expecting you to say ‘thank you’, but you said ‘I love you’ instead. I think your voice cracked, too.”</p><p>“Aish!” Siyeon calls out.</p><p>Bora smiles in accomplishment. She loves teasing Siyeon.</p><p>“I was going through a tough time, okay? I was feeling homesick and we had dance practice and I was still struggling in dance at that time.” Siyeon doesn't know why she's feeling defensive over something that happened more than 6 years ago. </p><p>Bora squeezes her thigh. “I know. I was just touched at that moment. I thought you were going to thank me and I wasn’t ever going to let you down for this favor, but you told me you loved me and it made me think about how we care about each other.”</p><p>The sun had officially set. It was a reminder that they needed to head in.</p><p>Bora stands up first, then extends her hand to help Siyeon up.</p><p>Siyeon stands up, but feels a little lightheaded due to the alcohol and because she stood up quickly. Bora was quick to catch her when she stumbled. “Ugh. I thought you were joking when you said you were going to get drunk.”</p><p>Siyeon doesn’t need help walking into the dorm, but she like being close to Bora. “I love you, <em>unnie</em>.”</p><p>Bora rolls her eyes. She thinks it’s too greasy with this atmosphere. “Yeah, yeah. I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So twhen was the first time you ever said "I love you" to someone that wasn't your family, but meant it?</p><p>I hope you guys liked this short fic! I have lots of other fics that aren't available here (yet) and you are welcome to check them out <a href="https://littlepanduh-writes-365.tumblr.com/"> here </a>. </p><p>Feel free to send me prompts! I am on <a href="https://twitter.com/littlepanduh">Twitter (@littlepanduh)</a> and on <a href="https://curiouscat.me/LittlePanduh">Curious Cat (@LittlePanduh)</a>!<br/>(I just want to say that the time of posting this I'm taking off time from Twitter for personal reasons, but my DMs will be open!)</p><p>Stay safe and healthy everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>